D.S.S.- Part 11. Resurrected Past
by Silver Spider
Summary: Nothing stays dead forever. Not even Transformers.
1. Prologue

Summery: Nothing stays dead forever ****

Summery: Nothing stays dead forever. Not even Transformers.

****

Author's Note: We are treading in very deep water now. If you're older you might understand this story better, but if you're my age or younger, you won't know that much. I did a lot or research and hope you enjoy it. This is the beginning of a new saga that takes place after the Apocalypse series. Read Parts 1-10 first.

****

Drifted Sparks Series

Part 11. Resurrected Past

By: Kayla Anasazi (a.k.a. Silver Spider)

****

Prologue

Rafe Carter looked up from his laptop when the phone on the other side of the room rang. He sighed, frustrated to be distracted from his work, got up, and picked up the phone.

"Rafe Carter here," he didn't sound too pleasant.

"Prime, it's me," came the voice on the other side of the line.

"Oh," Rafe sat down in a near by chair, "I'm sorry but this is not a good time."

"No, wait listen," the voice continued, "this is an emergency." Rafe listened and pretty soon, he forgot all about his current work. The worry and distress made his face look years older then his age.

"There's no way," he shook his head in disbelieve. "That's impossible!"

"Tell it to them," the voice replied.

"Alright, what about our team?"

"I contacted everyone else, except for…"

"Let me guess," Rafe sighed, "those four."

"They dropped off the face of the Earth," the voice said. "I'm sorry, Prime, but we just can't find them."

"No, it's alright," he assures him. "I should have kept better track of them. I just hope they didn't get into too much trouble. I'm sorry I could not be involved more, but I've had my hands full with the Maximals."

"I can't wait to meet them."

"You will, and with the recent development, it seems like sooner then I thought," he sighed again and rubbed his temple. "Thank you for the up date. I'll talk to you soon." Then he hung up, and picked up the phone and dilled a new number.

"Martin Scott," Martin picked up the phone.

"Martin, it's Rafe."

"Yes, Commander Prime?"

"Listen, I need to leave town for a few days…"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 ****

Chapter 1

****

Somewhere near Mt. St. Hilary,

Justin took a deep breath of the clean, crisp, mountain air and smiled contently to himself. This would help him: he needed some time alone, away from everyone else, to compose this thoughts. He wouldn't be that far away from the city in any case, should something come up. Climbing down the other side of Mt. St. Hilary, he noticed the green of the forest and the crystal blue of the lake bellow. He would set up camp on the bank of that lake, he decided. The forest in the valley below the mountain was paradise. While it was quiet from all human activity, it buzzed with the sound of animal life and smelled clean and fresh.

Justin set up the tent and put the backpack inside. The lake glistened, reflecting the light from the sun. It looked so inviting and Justin was tiered. He stripped to waist, deciding that a swim would do him a world of good. Justin dove in and immediately felt better as the cool water splashed over his body. After swimming for about 45 minutes, he got out and dried himself off. Sitting on the bank, he looked across the lake at people on the other side. They looked like a group of kids, probably from the local summer camp. Justin sighed and shook his head smiling. Those kids didn't have a care in the world, unlike him. He greatly envied them.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Hey, Jamie, come on let's win this round," yelled a fellow camper. Jamie almost didn't hear him. His ice-blue eyes narrowed as he studied the goal carefully. This was the final shot to break the tie between the two teams. Finally ready, he charged at the ball at incredible speed. When his foot made contact with it, the ball went flying through the air at the net. The goalie ran to block the shot, but it was too late. The ball flew into the goal and ripped though the net leaving a hole with tiny flames around the edges.

"That's great," shouted another boy from the team. "Now let's catch a break. I'm dying for a swim."

As the team dispersed, Jamie sat alone on the bank, throwing in stones, his thoughts a million miles away. They went all the way across the galaxy to the small planet of Cybertron. He wondered what it was like there now. They've been gone for two decades, but sometimes it felt like a lifetime away. Well, it was. To Jamie it just felt like a dream that seemed to slip away. As he looked across, he noticed someone on the other side of the lake. As he focused his eyes on it, he saw the face.

"Justin?!" Jamie was very surprised to find the older boy there, especially alone. What was going on?

He didn't have much time to think, because something in the sky caught his attention. A cloud of thick, black smoke rose from behind the trees a mile away from the lake. Ten seconds later there was a loud blast from the same direction.

"What was that?" asked a young girl in a blue dress, standing up.

"Sounded like something exploded," said someone else.

"Let's go check it out," suggested another camper.

"Alright everyone, back to camp," came the voice of the counselor. "No one is checking out anything. You don't know what that was."

The campers filed behind the counselor and followed him back to the cabins. Jamie dangled in the back of the line and then slipped away from the group. He waited in the bushes until the other campers were out of sight, then ran in the direction the explosion came from. Jamie guessed the Justin also heard it and would be there, too. That was rather convenient, because he had a few questions for the older boy, including why was he here and what happened to the others.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ****

Chapter 2

Justin crouched on his knees as he looked down into the clearing bellow the edge of the forest. It looked like something that resembled a military base. After a while he recognized the place as the Blackrock Aerospace Assembly Plant #1. However, the place still resembled a military base more then anything. There were people everywhere, all men, ages from mid twenties to mid forties. Justin narrowed his eyes as he examined the weaponry. They seemed too advanced to be human, and while it was true that they resembles Cybertronian weapons, they looked too primitive for that as well. He had never seen anything like them.

His attention focused on the building itself. It seemed unnecessarily tall, rectangular in shape, and grey in color. Then a dark violet symbol on the wall caught Justin's attention. Before he had a chance to examine it closer, Justin felt a hand on his shoulder. He sprang to his feet, every muscle tensing, as he prepared to defend himself. But when he looked down, Justin found himself staring straight into Jamie's surprised and a bit frightened ice-blue eyes.

"Jamie," he breathed a sigh of relief, "what are you doing here?"

"I have summer camp in this area," the boy replied. "When I heard the explosion, I thought I'd go and check it out. I didn't expect to find you here."

"I just needed sometime alone," Justin had no intention of telling him about what happened with Jetstorm. "Everyone else is fine."

Jamie nodded, but didn't completely accept the simple explanation. Justin was hiding something, and he knew it, but for the moment, Jamie decided not to stir up anymore trouble then necessary.

"What do you think that is?" he gestured at the area bellow.

"It looks like some kind of military base, but that technology is in no way human," Justin shook his head.

"But they are people, aren't they?" Jamie looked at the older boy. "I mean, I don't see any Preds down there."

"Neither do I," Justin agreed. Before he could continue, a strong gust of wind came out of nowhere. The branch on the trees shook and leaves rustled violently. Both shielded their faces from the flying particles of dust. When it settled, Justin and Jamie looked up as two huge, intertwined shadows passed over their heads. A loud screeching sound was heard as enormous metal birds glided down to the base bellow.

__

"Iron birds of fortune

Adrift above the skies

Cloudy revelations

Unseen by naked eyes

Flying tools of torment

Will penetrate the sphere

Erupt the rock of ages

Bringing final fear,"

"Hey," Jamie's jaw dropped in amazement. "Isn't that…"

"Yes," most of Justin's surprise was concealed by his matter-of-fact voice. "The Decepticons, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw."

__

"Instruments of destruction

Tools to power play

It's a violent eruption

Existence drips away,"

"What it really matter

When nothing really counts

Grave eternal darkness

When you are drained of every ounce

And when the nightmare's over

The final from the storm

Dust of all creation

To ashes we **transform**,"

Jamie looked up at Justin for a long moment. "What are we going to do?" he whispered. The 10-year-old looked scared to death.

"We're leaving right now," Justin replied.

"But…"

"Listen, Jamie, a warrior knows when to fight and when not to fight. Going down there right now is suicide. It's not bravery, but stupidity. Let's go back. The sun is setting and we need to make camp." They got up and started walking for the place where Justin set up his tent. When they got there, they moved everything deeper into the wood, away from site.

"Do you think they were all Decepticons?" Jamie asked as they put up the tent.

"Yes," Justin replied. "I recognize that symbol now, the violet one on the wall. It's the Decepticon symbol."

"So the Decepticons did the same thing as Optimus Prime," the boy concluded. "Their sparks merged into already living people. Where did they find so many people who were willing to take on their sparks?"

"What make's you think they were willing?" Justin looked at him. "While it's true that my father agreed to take on Prime's spark, I doubt that was the case here."

"You think the Decepticons forced their sparks on all those people?" Jamie looked horrified.

"I wouldn't put it past them," the older boy looked out in the direction of the Decepticon base.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ****

Chapter 3

****

Portland suburbs, home of Ariana Bailey,

"So what's this mystery meeting about, Big Bot?" Chris plopped down on the couch next to Alex and Devon. All eyes were on Eric, who was pacing in the middle of the room.

"As you all know," he began, "Megatron and the Predacons managed to surface the Nemesis. It's not back to full power, but if Megatron manages to collect enough energon, he'll be able to power it up like he did before. I doubt it can still fly, but even without flight it will serve as an excellent base for the Predacons. It has a lot of equipment and weapons that they can use."

"One would think," Martin's warrior instinct kicked in, "that we would need the same, otherwise we shall be at a great disadvantage."

"Exactly," Eric agreed, "which means that we'll need a more…practical base of operations."

"And that means reconfiguring the Ark," Ryan concluded. "It's our best option."

"But the Ark is…" Chris looked for the right word, "well, outdated."

"Not a problem," Ariana said. "Ryan, Alex, and I have some more advanced Cybertronian programs. It would take some time and a lot of effort, but we could probably update the Ark's systems. We could send programs through Telatron 1 that would modify and upgrade every program they encounter."

"Right," Eric sat down. "It would also need some additions considering our human forms. So here's what we need: rebuilt the life-support and medical systems to be useful to us, update weaponry, navigations, archives, and change certain codes." The Maximals nodded as they listened to the long list of modifications. "In addition to Telatron 1, new shields and external guns must be placed and it has to be resupplied with energon. Some other systems must be reprogrammed, rebuilt, recalibrate, replaced, and re…"

"Modeled," Alex put in. "I'm thinking this:" he made a rectangle window with his hands and looked at Eric through it, "pretty pink curtains and lace. It's totally you, Fearless Leader." He laughed until a chores of "Shut up, Alex" cut him off.

"So we need all that, some rough materials," Eric counted on his fingers, "ammunition, and Prime. Where is Optimus Prime?"

"I don't know," Martin said, "but he's not here. He called me and said he had to leave town on a very important mission. I believe he said he'll be back in a few days."

"Really?" Eric was surprised. What could be so important that Rafe would jus get up and walk away, especially when they didn't know where Justin was? "Well, since he's not here we'd better hold off on those modifications. For now I have an assignment for three of you. Ryan, Chris, and Alex, I need the three of you to find a man named Buster "Spike" Witwicky, his wife, and son, Daniel. They worked closely with the Autobots and have contact with army personnel who also know about it."

"Wait a minute," Ariana held up her index finger, "the _army_ knows about us?"

"Not us," Eric shook his head, "they don't know about Maximals, but they do know about Autobots."

"Now he tells us," Devon muttered.

"So," Eric ignored the comment, "in conclusion: Ryan, Chris, and Alex will get in touch with the Witwicky family, while Ariana, Martin, Devon, and I will see what else we can do. Ariana, when is Jamie's summer camp over?"

"August 20th ," she replied. "That's in two weeks. I think we can handle things until then without him. Or Justin."

"So be it," their leader agreed.

"Any idea where to find these people?" Ryan asked as he, Alex, and Chris got up to leave.

"He lives in the suburbs, on the other side of Portland," said Eric. "It should take you no more the an hour if you go by freeway. You can take my car."

"Rode trip!" Chris clapped his hands together once. "See you guys later." He ran out like a bullet. As soon as they were near Eric's red, sports car, he immediately went for the driver's seat.

"Hey wait," Alex protested. "I want to drive."

"I'm driving," Ryan said firmly. "Eric would feel much better if someone mature drives." Though still unhappy, Alex and Chris found their seats. When the car pulled out of the driveway, Eric turned to the others.

"Now that they took your car, how are we supposed to get to the Ark?" questioned Devon.

"We won't," Eric replied. "For now, I want Ariana to prepare those upgrade programs. We can't do anything until they are finished running."


	5. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4

****

Somewhere near Mt. St. Hilary,

As the sun began to set, violet and orange colors filled the evening sky. However it could no longer be seen due to the heavy canopy cover of the forest. Justin and Jamie sat outside of the tent that, around the fire that Justin had built. It wasn't a large fire for they did not want to alert the Decepticons to their presence.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your camp?" Justin asked. "They'll be looking for you."

"The counselor probably already noticed that I'm missing," Jamie replied. "Even if I go back now I'll get in trouble. Don't worry, I'll just go in the morning and tell them that I got lost in the woods."

"Alright," Justin nodded and went silent as he watched the fire. His mind wondered as his eyes focused on the flames devouring the wood. Jamie watched as Justin's gray eyes became blank. His face had a far away unreadable look. Jamie sighed, knowing that what he was about to say would affect his entire time there with Justin. He looked up at the older boy then back into the fire.

"It's Jetstorm, isn't it?"

Justin blinked and looked away from the fire at Jamie. He was surprised, though his features didn't betray it. "How did you know?"

"You had that look," Jamie replied, sounding much more mature then his age. "The look that said 'I know I'm Silverbolt, but I'm not quiet sure.'"

"It's true," Justin nodded, "and if you don't want to be anywhere near me, I'll understand. I wouldn't want to be anywhere near me either."

"Is that why you left? Because you were afraid of hurting the others?"

"Partially. Ariana helped me contain him. I think it's more about rediscovering myself and getting a better understanding of who I really am. You see, after I was reborn and regained my original Fuzor body, I had completely forgotten about Jetstorm. Oh, I knew he existed once, but it never crossed my mind that he could resurface."

"But it's not your fault."

"It is. If I hadn't lost my temper, Jetstorm would have never returned."

"He would have eventually," Jamie reasoned, "and it might have been an even worse situation, like the middle of a battle. It'll be okay, we're all here for you. I believe that if you'll let us help, you can get through this."

Justin looked at Jamie and actually smiled. "Thanks. How did you get to be so smart, anyway?"

Jamie returned the smile. "I've been hanging around you guys long enough."

"I know I shouldn't be brooding on this. So for the rest of the time we wont talk about it at all. It's very late. Why don't we put out the fire and get some sleep. I have a spare sleeping bag for you."

Jamie nodded, yawning widely. He crawled into the tent and then the sleeping bag, feeling warm and comfortable. He was soon asleep. Justin sat out for a few more minutes before putting out the fire and going to sleep himself.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 ****

Chapter 5

"The address I got from the directory said that Mr. Witwicky lives about an hour's drive from," Ryan tossed the map on the backseat where Chris was, still keeping his eyes on the freeway.

"Do you know who he is?" asked Alex.

"I've heard of him," Ryan admitted. "He and his family were the first people to make contact with the Autobots. Spike, they called him by that nickname, was an excellent mechanic and very helpful to the Autobots. In the beginning of the war, Optimus Prime gave him the Creation Matrix for safe-keeping, but I'm pretty sure Rafe has it now. Also, he and his son, Daniel helped defeat Unicron in one of the greatest battles of the war."

"That's very impressive and everything," Chris pointed out, "but how does that help us. The Autobots are dead…well, all except Prime that is…aren't they?"

"I don't…" Ryan started, but Alex cut him of.

"Hey, keep you mind on the driving! Watch out for that truck!" But when Ryan looked up, it was already too late.

* * * * * * * * * *

****

Somewhere near Mt. St. Hilary, Early Morning,

The morning air reached Justin as he opened his eyes and looked around sleepily. The clock next to him said that it was six in the morning. He sat up running a hand through his hair and wiping his eyes. Next to him, Jamie was still fast asleep, a slight smile on his face. Justin got up, without disturbing the boy, and crawled out of the tent. Once he was outside, Justin stretched his knotted muscles and took a deep breath of the clean crisp air. After thinking for a few seconds, he began to walk towards the lake.

Justin stood on the edge and looked down into the clear blue water, when he felt a foreign presence near him. Without tuning around, he reached out with his spark and mind to determine who or what it was. His spark felt one other familiar spark, but it wasn't Jamie's. Justin frowned. The spark was both familiar and not at the same time. He had a strong feeling that a part of him knew who the person was. As he concentrated on the familiarity of the spark, an image entered his mind.

**__**

Flashback,

"The robot ran out of power," the owner of the voice sounded puzzled. "But the human kept working! Where does he get his energy?"

"From his well spring of concern for an Autobot," replied his own but not his own voice. "Are you getting the point? We owe the Autobots our lives."

****

End of Flashback,

What was that? The only Autobot he knew was Optimus Prime, his father's transformer form. And who was he talking to?

"Me," said a voice behind him. Justin turned and stared in the familiar face of a teenage boy he had met earlier.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ****

Chapter 6

The teenager before him had deep brown—almost reddish—eyes and short black hair. He wore blue jeans, a black shirt, and a jeans jacket over it. Justin noticed that the jacket had two symbols stitched onto it: The Autobot symbol and the Airforce symbol.

"What did you do?" Justin narrowed his eyes. "Did you read my mind?"

"No," the boy shook his head, "but I did help resurface that memory. I imagine you want to know who I am?" Justin nodded. "My name is Warren."

"That does not tell me much," Justin scoffed.

"I understand," Warren nodded. "I can tell you that I and my companions are Transformers."

"But you're not Maximals," Justin insisted. "You don't even know who we are."

"No, we are not Maximals," Warren shook his head. "But we are Transformers and you're one of us."

"One of you?! I don't even know who you are!"

"You do. You just don't remember." Warren smiled shaking his head, " ' .' " he quoted. "You don't know your history very well, do you? I'm very disappointed."

"I know my own history," Justin objected.

"Apparently not very well," Warren placed a hand on Justin's shoulder. "Remember, Silverbolt, you are so much more then you seem." At that instant, a stream of images filled Justin's mind.

**__**

Flashback,

"How come they named you commander, Silverbolt? You have no sense of adventure."

"Silverbolt, I have an idea. I'm naming you commander."

"Don't jump to conclusions about the humans. We don't know enough about them."

"Silverbolt, what happened to you up there?"

"Silverbolt! Help me!"

"Silverbolt!"

"Commander!"

****

End of Flashback,

The last two words kept echoing in his mind, as Justin cried out and collapsed to his knees. Sharp pains surged through his body as something seemed to explode in his mind. There was an enormous flash of light and suddenly everything was silent. Justin breathed heavily and looked up, expecting Warren to be standing over him, but the teen was already gone. It didn't matter though: he knew know where to find him, where to find all of them. Justin understood everything now, who they were, and most importantly, who he was.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Sorry I'm so slow on getting these chapters up. Damn high school. Please R & R.

**Chapter 7**

**Near Portland, Oregon,**

     "Big Bot's gonna turn us into slag," Chris shook his head as he, Alex, and Ryan stood over the wrecked sports car. It had hit a dark colored truck that later over turned blocking traffic on the entire freeway.

     "Just be thankful none of us was hurt," Ryan replied. "Speaking of which, lets go check on the truck driver." All three ran over to the front of the truck and climbed up to see into the driver's seat. They were shocked at what they found: nothing. There was no driver.

     "Where'd he go?" Alex was completely confused.

     "Maybe he got out," Chris suggested.

     "Or maybe there was no one there to begin with," Ryan looked thoughtful.

     Just then, an ambulance and a police car pulled up to the scene. The two men who stepped out of the police car looked about 55 and 45 years old. The two medics were younger, each in his early 30s.

     "Are there any injuries?" was the first thing one of the medics asked.

     "Not that we know of," Ryan spoke for the group, "though we can't seem to locate the driver of the truck."

     "I wouldn't worry about it," the response of the second medic was surprising. "You three are very lucky to come out of something like this without a scratch."

     "What about the truck driver?" Ryan was confused.

     "Like I said, don't worry about it," the medic looked over them one more time. "My name is Dr. Simon Riley. This is my assistant, Dr. Field Lazarus. I'll check on the three of you later." He turned away from then as the policemen took his place.

     "I'm Sergeant Dylan Pierce," one of them introduced himself. "This is my partner, Sergeant Nathan Keller. So…who want's to tell me what happened here?"

     Ryan told him the whole story. "I don't understand why the medics are not concerned about the truck driver," he pointed out.

     "Oh really?" Sergeant Pierce raised an eyebrow, "turn around and look for yourselves." He pointed at the truck. The trio turned slowly…

     …And stared straight into the large, violet, Decepticon symbol. It was painted on the gray background of the truck. They stared at it in amazement, and then turned to the police officer, who remained completely calm.

     "That's…that's a Decepticon?" Chris couldn't believe it. "I thought they were all destroyed."

     "In your time, maybe," Sergeant Pierce replied. "But believe me when I say, they are very much alive today. His name," he pointed at the truck, "is Motermaster. He wouldn't dare transform now, but I suggest we make a graceful exit. You three will ride with us."

     "Wait a nanoclick," Alex interrupted. "We ain't going nowhere until you tell us who you are."

     "That should be obvious," the medic came back. "Do you really think Optimus Prime was the only one who infused his spark into a human body? Of course not. All transformers from the Great War could do that. The Autobots knew that since the Deceptions would likely pull that trick, they had to do the same. My other name is Ratchet, chief medic of the Autobots. These are my friends, First Aid, Kup, and Prowl."


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **I love all the reviews. Thank you. But please, if you know who Justin really is, don't give it out or you'll spoil the whole story. Thank you and Enjoy. **** **Chapter 8**

     "You're Autobots?" Alex's eyes widened. "Why didn't Rafe tell us that you were alive?"

     "Because we didn't want any unnecessary information to leak to the Decepticons," replied Sergeant Keller. "Prime's identity was supposed to be kept secret too, but when Apocalypse showed up, he had no choice. And now that the Nemesis has been surfaced, we need all the help we can get."

     "So that's why Rafe got up and left," Chris realized. "He knew."

     "Yes," the second medic came back. "Now come with us. We'll take you to him." The trio exchanged glances and got in the back of the squad car.

     "How many Autobots are left?" Ryan asked, as he buckled in.

     "Quiet a few," replied Sergeant Pierce as he pulled out and headed out on the freeway. "About fifty of us."

     "Fifty!?" the trio shouted.

     "Don't get to excited," the other police officer warned. "The Decepticons have just as many, plus a lot of drones. And if they hook up with your Pred buddies, we'd better pray to the Matrix for a miracle 'cause this'll turn into the second Great War."

     "So all the Autobots have been contacted?" Chris sounded excited. "We'll actually get to meet the heroes of the Great War? Cool!"

     "Not everyone," Sergeant Pierce shook his head. "There are still four of us who decided to sit this one out."

     "What?" Alex frowned. "Which four?"

     "Later," Sergeant Keller waved it off. "Prime will tell you everything you need to know."

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

     The squad car and ambulance pulled up to a house and everyone got out. When Ryan, Chris, and Alex looked around, they saw that the area was not much different from their quiet suburbs of Portland. All the houses looked alike. When they walked up to the door, Dr. Riley knocked it and when it opened, they saw a middle aged man with brown hair. He was dressed in a buttoned down shirt and pants.

     "You must be Maximals," he smiled, and turned to the medics and police officers. "Ratchet, First Aid, Kup, Prowl, it's good to see you again. Please come in." Everyone followed him to the living room. Ryan, Chris, and Alex gasped when they saw Rafe sitting in an armed chair.

     "Well," he stood up, hands behind his back. "It would appear that I can't get away for a few days without any of you following me. I suppose Ratchet, First Aid, Kup, and Prowl filled you in?"

     "Somewhat," Chris replied, "but we need to tell Eric and the others."

     "We will," the Autobot leader promised. "Where we're headed, there will be no room for secrets, or anyone going AWOL, for that matter. Is Jamie back yet?"

     "No," Ryan responded. "Ariana said he'd be back in two weeks. Look we know that the Nemesis was resurfaced, so with your permission, we'd like to modify and upgrade the Ark as a new base."

     "Yes," Rafe agreed. "That was quick thinking on Primal's part. It will be done and the rest of my old team will be assembled. Prowl," he turned to Sergeant Pierce, "any word on our for deserters?"

     "None," the sergeant shook his head. "I know we couldn't count on those four young pucks."

     "We don't have time to deal with them now," Rafe replied. "When my son returns, he'll take care of it."

     "Justin?" Alex frowned. "What does he have to do with it?"

     "More then you think," Rafe responded. "Now I suggest we get back to the Ark. Spike,' he turned to the man, "I know you can't leave because Daniel is still in summer camp, but if any of the other Autobots contact you, could you tell them to meet me at the Ark?"

     "Well do, Prime," Spike smiled.

     "Thank you. As for the rest of you, roll out."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Somewhere near Mt. St. Hilary,**

     Justin walked to the tent swiftly and quietly. He had to get Jamie back to his camp, and then find the four teens. It was vital that he did, and he couldn't take Jamie to where he was going even though he knew the younger boy would want to come. He opened the tent and bent his head to walk in. Jamie was still cuddled in his sleeping bag fast asleep. Justin hated to wake him, but he knew he would have to.

     "Jamie," he shook the child's shoulder. "Wake up."

     Jamie moaned and turned over, pulling his sleeping bag over his head. "Five more minutes, Optimus," he murmured.

     Justin smiled. "It's not Optimus," he corrected. "It's Silverbolt and we have to get you back to camp. I have something very important to do."

     At this time, Jamie sat up almost fully awake. "You're leaving again?" he asked sadly.

     "Yes, but not for the same reason," Jamie sighed and scrambled out of his sleeping bag and out of the tent.

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

     Back at Ariana's house, she and Eric were finishing writing the program to upgrade the Ark. Martin sat on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest, and Devon sat directly across from him, staring him straight in the eyes. The two shot lightning from their eyes at each other. Finally Martin couldn't stand it anymore.

     "What?!" he exploded.

     "You know what!" Devon shot back. "Rampage."

     "Hey!" Eric turned from his work abruptly. "What's going on?" He got up and walked over to them. "Well?" Neither would speak or look at the other. "Okay," Eric took a deep breath, "Devon, I want a word with you."

     The Maximal leader and a very unhappy Devon walked out of the room, and Martin let out a deep breath, grateful that he had not yet earned the wrath of Optimus Primal.

     "How is the work coming?" he sat down next to Ariana in Eric's place.

     "Slowly but surly," she replied, not taking her eyes off the screen. "Don't mind the fish, by the way. He's a jerk."

     "I know," martin nodded. "But I'm more worried about you. Are you sure you're okay?"

     "Fine," she replied.

     "I don't believe you. You haven't been yourself since Justin left."

     At this, Ariana stopped typing and turned in her chair to look him straight in the eyes. "How would you have me act" she asked sharply, "knowing that I can't help him anymore? Knowing that he's going through all of this alone?"

     "I understand you feel helpless," he nodded, "but you can't give up hope. Justin needs time alone. As close as the two of you are, there are some things you just can't help him with. But you're helping us. Without you, we could never get the Ark back to it's full strength or win the war."

     "That's not very helpful, but thank you," Arian smiled up at him. "Now, come on. See if you could help me with this program."


	11. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Confused you will be! I know there isn't much action right now and I'm sorry. The problem is that I must set up for a great event and I need all the pieces on the board first. Once again, if you know who the teens really are, please don't give it away. As always please review. Thank you. Chapter 10 

     Justin walked up the street and around the block towards the old apartment building. **_This is it_**, he thought confidently. Taking a step inside the gate, he began walking but something else caught his attention. He saw the youngest of the four teens sitting on the steps of the entrance. Justin smiled.

     "Hello Cody," the teen looked up and his eyes widened with excitement.

     "Silverbolt!" he breathed, standing up. "You're back!"

     "I'm surprised," Justin admitted. "I was sure Warren would tell you that I was coming."

     "No he didn't say anything," Cody grinned, "but it's still great to have you back. Do you remember everything?"

     "It's…coming back to me," he replied slowly. At that time, the front door opened and another teenager stepped out.

     "Cody, come on. Warren told me to go and get you to come back insi…" he stopped speaking as soon as he saw Justin. "Silverbolt." He looked as amazed as Cody. Justin couldn't help but smile.

     "It's good to see you again, Liam. It's good to see both of you." Liam nodded and extended his hand to Justin.

     "Welcome back, brother," all three were smiling now. "Welcome home."

     As they walked inside the apartment building, a door opened and Warren stepped out. He was not the least bit surprised to see Justin but his face bore a smile nonetheless.

     "I knew you'd end up here eventually," he smiled. "Come. There is one other person here you need to see."

     "Somehow I don't think Shawn is so thrilled to have me here," Justin pointed out.

     "Nonsense," Liam waved his hand dismissingly. "We're all glad you're back, Silverbolt. You are our brother." He clapped Justin on the back.

     "By spark, maybe," Justin admitted. "But Shawn and I never got along."

     "What ever it is, he'll get over it." Warren assured him.

     They took the elevator to the last floor and walked through the halls until they came to an apartment labeled 512. Liam fumbled in his pocket until he pulled out a set of keys, but before he had a chance to use them, the door opened and Shawn stepped out. As Justin looked him in the eyes, more and more memories resurfaced. The last teen did not look the least bit happy to see him. Shawn's dark eyes sparkled, but his face maintained an unreadable look. His arms were crossed over his chest.

     "Silverbolt," his voice was ice cold.

     "Shawn," Justin replied in the same cold fashion.

     They shared sharp looks, and Warren could see that things were about to turn ugly. He gestured for Liam to intervene somehow. The other thought quickly.

     "Uh…Shawn is very happy to see you," he told Justin, and then shot a glance at Shawn. "Aren't you?"

     "Ecstatic," Shawn replied in an emotionless voice. "So," he looked Justin square in the eyes, "where have you been, _brother_?"


End file.
